


flying high

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [313]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Alternia, Drabble, Highblood Karkat, Homestuck - Freeform, Indigo Karkat, M/M, solkat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 02:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21366346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Sollux is visiting his highblood matesprite.
Relationships: Sollux Captor/Karkat Vantas
Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [313]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1234367
Kudos: 19





	flying high

Sollux used his psionics a lot, they were good for many different things, and he had used them for all. But one of the things, no matter what he did, have him a sense of unease before he remember the entire reason.

Using his powers to fly to the huge mansion of a dangerous indigoblood. In normal circumstances, that went against all of his instincts as a lowblood, willingly going into a highblood’s hive was like suicide and one should never attempt it for one’s own safety.

Well, unless that highblood was Karkat, Sollux’s matesprite. Yes, just saying that could send a shiver down a lowblood’s spine. And the story about how they entered a relationship was quite a funny one. Sollux would have never even considered starting to talk to a highblood, and as most lowbloods shared the same view, Karkat went hemoanon.

He didn’t want to be feared, and he wanted friends that didn’t fear or avoided him because of his blood (though he understood the reason). So he introduced himself as a hemoanon troll, and Sollux immediately became his friend. After all, most hemoanons were lowbloods.

They began to talk frequent at trollian and also met in town every so often. And then, they began to flush for each other. Sollux had been the one to confess, and instead of a straightforward answer, Karkat had said he liked him too, but also revealed that he was an indigo, he couldn’t keep such a secret if things were getting serious.

And, the rest was history. Now Sollux had a matesprite with dark blue blood who lived in a mansion three times bigger than his entire hive stem.

He soon reached the destination, and the moment he rung the doorbell, the short troll with nubby horns opened. He was wearing a black turtleneck with his indigo sign. He smiled, and flushed blue, before leaning in for a hug.

“Sup KK, miss me much?”

“Way to fucking much you asshat. Get in here before the drones fly by. My lusus is making food.”

“Neat.”


End file.
